vaseresfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Friend
"Green Friend" (1x06) is the sixth session of the first chapter of A War On All Sides. In the hills of Menagerie, the group encounters some trouble en route to get back to town and collect their bounty. Meanwhile, a ghost finds a body. __TOC__ Synopsis The party wakes up in Fort Rumwell to a faint sunshine creeping through the openings in the ruined fort. In the still morning, they hear faint cries from the ghost out front, Griff, who is still mourning the loss of his body. The group packs up to head back to Menagerie, but first converse with Griff to try and provide assistance. He is upset, but willing to follow the party to the keep, so long as they can get him a body. Crawmi suggests maybe Fritz McGovern's body would be a good candidate, and Griff seems to like the idea of possessing a "famous" person. The party and their new ethereal follower make their way towards Menagerie, but after an hour of walking, Freynor is briefly distracted by something on the ground, however he continues on. Crawmi has Griff go down the path adjacent to where Freynor stopped, and he eventually returns, giving information about a cave with goblins and a kid inside. The group debate, and decide that this may be the 3rd missing person from the notices. They head that way, and come up with a plan to draw out the hapless goblins. Crawmi and Ivantar come up with an idea for a dwarf distraction, combining their minor illusions to create a convincing ruse. They draw a group out and Griff possesses one, indicating his new body with a thumbs up to Ronwe. All of this commotion startles the rest of the goblins back inside. Griff runs inside after them, guns blazin'. Moments later, his spectral form appears before Ronwe to tell of his swift demise. Seven goblins emerge from the cave and try to attack the dwarf, failing to hit its illusionary form. They see Ronwe and attack! Griff possesses another goblin, and a battle ensues, with the goblins being quickly dispatched with some acid, magic, and dire wolf chomps. Next, they send Roesock inside to scout the place. He makes it about 100 feet in before he is ambushed by a goblin, infuriating Ronwe. Ronwe is now beyond showing remorse, and the group and Griff charge through the cave to get vengeance, eventually killing the rest of the goblins and rescuing the child. They also find that the source of the cave was a stray infant purple worm that the goblins had boldly hunted and somehow killed. Ivantar, Freynor, and Crawmi head back to Menagerie, while Ronwe and Griff stay behind so that Ronwe can glean some information from his blood magic book. After 7 hours, he finally bolsters his necromatic skills, now able to raise the dead to life. The others take care of some personal matters in town, where hours later Ronwe and Griff join them. Griff at this point is in spirit form, as he was afraid of being alarming as a goblin. The group moves to The Dancing Flame to end the night, which is filled with fun, with Murat and PATSY joining in. Some guards enter, and Ivantar overhears them talking about the murder of Nowhere at the museum after an apparent struggle. With a day full of new personal leads and monetary gains, the group heads to sleep, ready to meet Alvar in the morning. However, before Ronwe gets to bed, he sees PATSY look over at him and give a thumbs up. Recognizing this gesture from earlier, Ronwe can only assume that their spectral friend found a new body... Featured Characters Player Characters * Ivantar * Ronwe * Freynor * Crawmi New Mentioned * Alvar Dornik * Nowhere * Fritz McGovern Returning * Griff * Murat Ren Inventory * Ronwe acquired the Armor of Gleaming. * Ivantar acquired a Bag of Holding from Murat. Quotations * Ronwe - "It's less about research, more about murder." * Ronwe - "It's getting pretty grey..." - in regards to moral ambiguity '''